<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Husbands...Right? by KimpatsuNoHoseki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522982">Husbands...Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki'>KimpatsuNoHoseki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mettius Tarasyl'an [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rogue Inquisitor - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mage inquisitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian knew they shouldn't have included Ferelden in the honeymoon trip. </p><p> </p><p>Gameplay area: Haven</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mettius Tarasyl'an [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Husbands...Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varric blinks in surprise to see Mettius flinch just before a streak of lightning magic zaps him. From the corner of his eye he sees Cassandra pull out her sword and swing her shield around as she turns to confront the enemy. Solas, meanwhile, throws up a barrier around everyone and gestures Mother Giselle back. The Herald… does nothing but hunch his shoulders and look contrite. Sensing this isn’t an actual attack on their lives, Varric leaves Bianca where she rests and instead watches and makes mental notes. A good author always takes time to gather material for a good story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amatus, there you are.” Mettius placades as he turns around. One hand reaching up to try and tame his hair from the static shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ‘Amatus’ me. Fasta vass. I can’t believe you!” Varric watches as a tanned, dark haired mage with an accent like Fenris’ stomps over to them, little sparks flying around his staff with each step. Must be a mage from Tevinter, awfully far south. A fluttering piece of parchment in his hands caught Varric’s eye. “‘Heard this Conclave thing is happening in the next town over. Just gonna pop by. Be back soon.’ What the kaffas kind of note is that? I leave one morning to negotiate our passage back to Val Royeaux so we can get proper clothes in preparation for the next part of our trip and return that afternoon to our rooms and find this note? Then, just a day later there’s a fasta vass green scar in the sky over where people whisper the Conclave was occurring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amatus, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AND THEN, after several days trying to figure out a safe way to head towards Haven to find you, a dwarf with questionable fashion sense drops by with another note from you that says...” Varric quickly suppressed the grin trying to break out on his face as the mage pulls out another note from a side pocket. “...‘Coming back to see a Chantry Mother about support for a heretic group.’ Followed by a time and date.” At that the mage stamps his staff against the ground and another spark jumps out and hits the Herald. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got caught up in events.” Mettius offers weakly. “I wrote as soon as I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our vishante kaffas honeymoon! The only event you should be caught up in involves you, me, and a private room. Not the kaffas southern mages and their kaffas Templar issues. Festis bei umo vanavarum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re married?” Cassandra and Solas both say in shock, looking between the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really need to choose your timing better Herald.” Varric adds his two coppers with a chuckle. He knew it was a good thing he stuck around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tevene translations:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amatus - term of endearment </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fasta vass - a swear word</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vishante kaffas - you shit on my tongue  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaffas - shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Festis bei umo vanavarum - you will be the death of me </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>